greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jo Karev
Josephine "Jo" Wilson is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Early Life At two weeks old, Jo Wilson was left by her mother at a fire station. Shuffled among numerous foster homes until age 16, when she began living independently out of her car. Her teacher, Ms. Schmitt, would let her into the school building early to do laundry. Jo worked furiously to get through school, evidently making it on her own through college and medical school, which are Princeton and Harvard Medical School, graduating medical school at the top of her class. Wilson confessed to Alex Karev that Ms. Schmitt was the only person that supported her by saying, "graduation, I had one person: Ms. Schmitt." Relationships Romantic Jason Myers Jo had a crush on Jason when she started working at Seatle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Jo and the other interns gave Jason the nickname of Chest Peckwell. Eventually, Jo and Jason began a romantic realationship. However, Jason and Alex constantly butted heads over allegations that Alex had feelings for Jo. Alex would inform Jason of Jo's troubled past, causing an argument. During that argument, Jason physically harmed Jo, causing her to move out and end the relationship. It was later revealed that Jo nearly killed Jason when she fought back, even to the extent of a brain bleed. He demanded to see the police, but was convinced otherwise after being threatened by Alex. Alex Karev Alex Karev frequently refered to Jo Wilson as "princess" due to her so-called 'prissy' manners and attitude. She revealed to Alex her past life difficulties and the two became close friends after bonding at Bailey's wedding. They got along very well and they often drank together. However, they hit a snag when Jo began dating Jason Myers. After a huge fight between the two of them, Jo revealed to Alex that Jason had hit her during the argument. Alex admitted to Cristina that he loved Jo, but that he was scared to tell her because of past failed realatonships. During the super storm, Alex finally admitted to Jo that he loved her and the couple shared a kiss. Since then, they have been dating. Friendships Jo gets along well with all of the attendings, but she is especially close with Stephanie Edwards and the other surgical residents. Career Dr. Wilson graduated from Princeton University and Harvard Medical School. She obtained a spot at the most wanted residency-match, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital's surgical program. Dr. Wilson was named by Meredith Grey as the most promising intern, and was thus awarded the first surgery of the rotation, which she failed to complete. Wilson was later informed by Dr. Owen Hunt that she was expected to fail and that the exercise was meant to be a learning experience. When Richard Webber asked Meredith to choose one of the residents to assist with the surgery on him, Jo Wilson was selected. After assisting Dr. Torres in a surgery, Jo was caught in the backlash as Callie was sued for malpractice. Notes and Trivia *Jo dressed up as Tinkerbell for Halloween. *Jo frequently used Heather's deodorant without telling her. Gallery 9x05JoWilson.png 9x22JoWilson.png 9x09JoWilson.png 9x14JoWilson.png Appearances Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Stubs Category:GA S10 Characters